The Letter M
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: The Mad Hatter muses on the letter M, the letter A and the letter W. Please read and review xx
1. The Letter M

**This might be the last thing I post in a while, whilst I'm not actively taking part, I'm going to see if I can write 50,000 words for NaNoWriMo xx It's going to be a big challenge so I'd like the try it. However, I doubt I'll manage 50,000 in one story, so I might end up with loads of one-shots (which I might be able to post over the month).**

Curious things start with the letter M. Murderers (off-with-their-head) and macabre and maliciousness (caviar and tadpole sandwiches) and magic and morbid and machete (he was almost executed with one of those. Or was it a sword? Or something else entirely? And it was Chessur who was almost executed - and _his_ hat. Not Cheshire's hat.). The Macarena and macaron_i_ and maybe (possibilities are wonderful things. As long as they belong to him - and maybe Alice. She thinks (thought) this was all a dream. And if it is (was) then possibilities are _amazing_ things) and mad and _madness_. He's not quite sure what started his pondering, only that it is now an obsession - or as close to an obsession as he can get. He has a very short attention span after all - he can't quite get rid of the thoughts - not even when he's been captured by the Red Queen, his head _almost_ on the chopping block (well his hat certainly was, _thank _you Cheshire, no Chessur _really_ thank you), escaping the Red Queen.

He can't stop wondering the Red Queen's fashion for red either. Or her taste in hats (he was quite fond of at least twelve of his designs - even if they weren't his best - who did their best when captured? Well some people did - they wanted to be free - he wanted to be free).

Madness. Maybe that's what started his fashion (hats) for the letter M - he's certainly and most wonderfully mad. Mad and madness - mad as in rage or mad as in insanity - sometimes he can't decide. He likes the letter I more than the letter R though (R stands for Red) so maybe its insanity. Maybe if mad stood for anger he might like it better - he likes A. It's even been certified by Alice (_A)_ - who isn't mad as much as she likes to pretend she is. (Or maybe she is mad and he's just a part of her madness. What if he's not _real_? What if his hat's not real. That would be shame - he likes his hat - Chessur likes his hat as well. He keeps on trying to steal (save) it.)

So the letter M could be his favourite - because it sums up who he is. (He quite likes the letter A as well. A for Alice. He doesn't like Q much. He's not had much luck with Queen's.) He is utterly mad and utterly M. To a tee.

(He's not too fond of the letter T either. T brings trouble. He likes to drink it though.)


	2. The Letter A

**I might do a third chapter for this, I don't know x Please review!**

As much as he loves the letter M, the letter A has to be better, because Alice starts with A and he knows he loves her. He doesn't quite know how, either how he knows or how he loves her, just that he does and something strange pounds in his chest when he sees her.

If Mally were nicer maybe she'd say A is for Angel and that's what she looks like, with her hair blonde and curled around her face like a halo. It's a shame neither Raven or Writing Desk start with A though, because then he'd like them both even more.

Curious words start with A, like abdicate (which the Red Queen should do because he hates the letters R and Q, even if R is for Raven and Q is for the White Queen). There are also words like atrocity, which he doesn't know if he likes because it's what the Red Queen is guilty of, so it's either their way to get rid of her or sad because it's happened in the first place.

And is an important word as well and that starts with A. If you didn't have the letter A then you wouldn't have Alice or And or Angel or Atrocity and then those things wouldn't exist.

He wonders whether it would be worth no Alice for the sake of no Atrocity, but he knows it doesn't really work like that.

They would just be called something different.

He tries to imagine Alice called something else and he can't quite stomach the mere thought.

Alice is an A word and nothing else.


	3. The Letter W

**Like I said, I decided to do a third part to this story x I hope you like it, and review :)**

Another letter he rather likes is W, because it's what Writing Desk starts with, without he connotations that R for Raven has (R is for Red and Revenge. R for the Red Queen and Red like blood, the blood of everyone that she's killed, and the Revenge he wants to take).

W also stand for White, as in Mirana the White Queen. And she's the exact opposite of Raven Red, with her vow not to harm any living thing. He fights for her because he remembers her reign, back before the Red Queen took over and destroyed his family. He fights for her because she's a better ruler than her Red sister will ever be.

He fights for all of them, for everyone that's been lost.

He fights for Alice for that she doesn't have to.

And Alice is a mess of contradictions, more so than himself, a Raven and a Writing Desk, the W that stands for the White he fights for.

He's fed up of Alice growing and shrinking and leaving. She's never the right height, unless she's not here.

A Raven and a Writing Desk.

A mess of contradictions that he will never be able to work out, even if they're all a dream.

And he doesn't think he wants to.


End file.
